superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
King of the Hill: 4ABE14 Credits (2000)
Starring Mike Judge Kathy Najimy Pamela Segall Britanny Murphy and Johnny Hardwick Also Starring Ashley Grander Dave Herman Toby Huss Lauren Tom Special Guest Voices Laurie Metcalf Chuck Mangione Associate Producer Mark McJimsey Executive Story Editors Jonathan Aibel & Glenn Berger Joe Stillman Story Editors Alan R. Cohen & Alan Freedland Paul Liberstein Staff Writers Jim Dauterive Johnny Hardwick Consulting Producer Brad Isaacs Animation Executive Producer Phil Roman Animation Produced by Film Roman, Inc. Animation Producers Lolee Aries Bill Schultz Mike Wolf Executive Consultant Brad Bird Main Theme by The Refreshments Score by Jeffrey "Skunk" Baxter Casting by Julie Mossberg Casting Associate Jill Anthony Editors Don Barrozo Lee Harting Leo Papin Co-Producer Daniel Rappaport Dialogue Editors Bobby Mackston Mark McJimsey Norm MacLeod Production Coordinator Chuck Austen Animation Production Coordinator Melanie Middien Script Supervisor Louise Jaffe Assistant to Greg Daniels Gina Fattora Assistant to Mike Judge Jessica Jarrett Assistant to the Producers Danile Bolan Erica Clare Bart Coleman James Fino Sabrina Francis Robert Gaston Kenny Micka Melanie Middien Jill Parker Music Editor Bobby Mackston Sound Effects Editors Greg King Ryan Eldred Production Mixer Ronny Cox Re-Recording Mixers Bob Manahan Tony Jenkins Post Production Facility Laser Pacific Media Corp. Post Production Audio Facility Sony Picture Studios Presented in Dolby Surround Overseas Animation Director Glenn Kirkpatrick Overseas Production by Rough Draft Studios, Inc. Assistant Director Cyndi Tang Storyboard Kevin O'Brien Curtis Cim Chuck Sheetz Gary Terry Cyndi Tang Character Design Joel Adams Eric Keyes Paul Scarlata Background Design Supervisor Phil Hayes Background Design John Magness Prop Design Jeff "Swampy" Marsh Caesar Magsombol Timers Orphan Films Boowhan Lim Kyounghee Lim Terry Lennon Character Layout Artists Orphan Films Jason Schults Toon Us In Background Layout Artists Tim Bailey Bill Flores Neil Ishimine Sam Kirson Animation Checker Misoon Kim Background Key Supervisor Adriana Galvez Background Keys Jill Daniels Robert Villegas Color Design Paul Fetler Libby Reed Ink & Paint Supervisor Phyllis Craig Painters Shigeko Doyle Debbie Mark Belle Norman Cookie Tricarico Animatic Supervisor Anne Osborne Animatic Editor Dustin Foster Animatic Staff Erik Petraitis Stephanie Tuck Film Roman Production Manager Stephanie Elliott Production Supervisors Christine Bourgeois Lisa Womble Production Coordinators Derek Higgs Miken Wong Production Accountant Sandra Contreras Production Assistants Acacia Caputo P.T. Henderson Nanette Leiva Jorden Levine Associate Producer Christine L. Danzo Post Production Supervisors Malisa Caroselli Loren Smith Post Production Coordinator Celeste Pustilnick Post Production Assistant Steve Pilapil Retake Director Chris Moeller Assistant Film Editor Louis Russell Lip Sync Kent Holaday Track Reader Glenwood Editorial, Inc. Negative Cutter D and A Film Cutting Tim Heyen Telecine Matchframe Video Brian Hutchings THE PERSONS IN THIS FILM ARE FICTITIOUS. ANY SIMILARITY TO ACTUAL PERSONS OR EVENTS IS UNINTENTIONAL. KING OF THE HILL EPISODE #4ABE14 COPYRIGHT © 2000 'TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX FILM CORPORATION Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation is the author of this Motion Picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. This Motion Picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. King of the Hill and King of the Hill characters TM Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. >N.A.B Deedle-Dee Productions Judgemental Films & 3 Arts Entertainment in association with 20TH Century Fox Television A News Corporation Company